thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanner
Tanner is the Sheriff of the town Jimmy Cuervo resides in. He’s the son of Harold and the brother of Lilly “Ignites the Dawn” Tanner was initially wary of Jimmy due to his infamy has a killer. Tanner’s hatred of Jimmy is strengthened by his belief that Jimmy killed his sister. Tanner has a change of heart after Jimmy is resurrected by the crow and reveals to Tanner how Lilly really died. Tanner is portrayed by Dave Baez. The Crow: Wicked Prayer Following Lilly’s speech, Tanner and his father Harold catch Lilly kissing Jimmy, much to their surprise. Tanner asks if Lilly has lost her mind before Harold leads her away and Tanner walks away with them. Later that afternoon while riding in his police cruiser, Tanner spots Jimmy riding on his bicycle and cuts him off. Tanner tells Jimmy that he spoke to his parole officer and Jimmy doesn’t respond. Tanner goes on to mock Jimmy’s outfit asking if he robbed a grave. Jimmy doesn’t answer the question, instead telling Tanner that he crossed over his jurisdiction. Tanner said that although people in both jurisdictions can’t agree on much they agree that nobody likes Jimmy. Tanner realizes that Jimmy was heading to see Lily, and he tells Jimmy that he better be stopping over to say goodbye. Tanner goes through the belongings that Jimmy dropped when he fell off of his bicycle and he finds a ring much to his dismay. Tanner takes out a gun and seemingly loads it with a single bullet, spins the chamber much like Russian roulette and points the gun at Jimmy’s chest and pulls the trigger. When the gun doesn’t go off Tanner tells Jimmy he’s lucky and Jimmy points out that the bullet is still in Tanner’s hand. Tanner tells Jimmy at midnight he can leave but Lilly can’t. Tanner gets in his car and drives away. Later that night, Tanner is distraught when he finds his sister’s lifeless body in the back room at Trading Post, and he immediately blames Jimmy. As Lilly’s body is being taken away, Tanner radio’s for the Tribal Council to meet, and to tell his father that Jimmy has killed again. That same night, Tanner walks in on the Tribal Counsel meeting held by Harold. Although he doesn’t say anything, Tanner participates in the prayer lead by Harold. Tanner tells his distraught father that he hasn’t found Jimmy yet, and proposes that he have state troopers set up a perimeter around the city, but Harold shoots down his idea saying that they’ve seen an outsider way of justice. Tanner tells Harold that their authority ends at the reservation line, and Harold tells him that they have their own form of justice. Sometime later, Tanner is driving in his cruiser in the rain and spots a man running on the street and he asks him what he’s doing. The man tells him that Jimmy Cuervo, dressed in a Rave-N-Fest costume stole his hearse, and Tanner speeds off to Rave-N-Fest. Tanner arrives at Rave-N-Fest to find everyone dead and Jimmy being the only one in the room. Tanner holds Jimmy at gunpoint and tells him he’s under arrest for Lilly’s murder. Jimmy tells Tanner that he loved his sister and that he didn’t killer but Tanner refuses to believe Jimmy. Jimmy urges Tanner to kill him, saying he wants to die. Suddenly Jimmy grabs Tanner by the neck and in doing so Tanner gets Jimmy’s memories of how he and Lilly died, realizing that Jimmy isn’t the one who killed Lilly. Tanner cries on the floor, and Jimmy tells him that killing is easy but getting is hard. Jimmy takes the injured crow and leaves Tanner by himself. Tanner had called for back up and he, his father and several other men with guns wait in the forest behind the church that Luc and his gang arrived at. When Jimmy arrives, Harold’s initial instructions to shoot Jimmy fall on deaf ears. When Harold continues to instruct the officers to shoot Jimmy they start shooting although Tanner tells them not to, stating that Jimmy is The Crow and he has seen his magic. When Luc and Lola exit the church, Tanner yells at them to freeze and starts shooting at them albeit to no affect. Tanner, Harold and the other men enter the church to find a group of people dead and Jimmy’s body hanging on a cross. After Jimmy’s taken down from the cross, Tanner asks if Jimmy is dead and Jimmy suddenly comes back to life. Tanner urges his father to help The Crow. Tanner tells Harold that Lilly believed in the crow dance. Harold tells Tanner that everyone will think he’s a fool. Tanner tells Harold that everyone already thinks he’s a fool and to show him how fools dance. By sunrise, Tanner and Harold arrive at the gravesite and Tanner proceeds to arrest Lola. Category:The Crow: Wicked Prayer Characters